1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractor for a seat belt with a device for alleviating webbing take-up force, i.e., tension, during the wearing of the belt, and more particularly to a retractor a seat belt with a take-up force alleviating device having a detent mechanism and a disc with a cam portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been proposed various retractors of this type, but many of them have room for improvement in the range in which the belt wearer can act during the wearing of the belt and the ease with which operations for wearing and releasing the belt is effected.